


Into The Fire

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [19]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes an offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 170. Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #201-Jolly Roger. Sequel to [Meeting Across The River](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1181857.html) and [Jungleland](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1188756.html).

“You shot him!” Alonso yelled, staring in horror at the gaping hole in Jack’s chest.

“He’ll be up and about in a few minutes, but you know that already, so you can skip the theatrics.”

Alonso watched warily as Captain John re-attired himself in his Cosmic Pirate get up.

“What about his memories, then?”

“Jack needs to mend his own fences. What about you? You got any plans beyond waiting for him to get tired of shagging you.”

He briefly considered the question.

“Not really.”

John smiled conspiratorially.

“You’re lying. That’s good. You’re going to make an excellent Time Agent.”  



End file.
